


Reunion of Jerks

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, M/M, School Reunion, Trans Character, Transphobia, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: It's their ten year high school reunion.Stiles is dragged along to it.Their mission, to make new contacts.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Reunion of Jerks

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story a while ago and this idea popped into my head. I wrote it a couple months ago and it's been sitting in my folders.
> 
> I've been hesitant to post it be decided, the heck with it. Let's do it. 
> 
> I hope I wrote it well enough. 
> 
> There are and always will be jerks(read: assholes). It's how you handle it that shows your true character.

Stiles had put his foot down and downright refused.

His husband and pack dragged him kicking and screaming… okay it was whining. But… Still…

“I told you this would be awful. It wasn’t fun when we were here as students. What made you think it would be any different after ten years.,” Stiles gulped down his wine.

Sip it... his ass.

“It's more of where everyone is at now-n-days. Like, did you know Mark is going to take over his uncle’s coffee shop in Beacon Valley.” Isaac slid up and handed him another glass of red encouragement.

“Peter better get here soon or I’m ditching,” Stiles rubbed his foot within the confines of the black dress shoes. 

He tugged at his golden tie, “I swear that smug bastard wanted me to suffer.”

“Really Stiles, we all know Martin wouldn’t let you enter this place in your regular lounge clothes. ‘We dress to impress.’ I mean look at Greenburg. We’re almost thirty and he still has never had a job and is living off his parents.” Scott tipped his wine class to their left to Greenburg.

The man was dressed in ripped jeans and a faded purple shirt. He was surrounded by his old jock friends.

“Okay, let’s go sit down and people watch.” Stiles slunk over to their assigned table and sat back down. “You can use your super hearing to scout out what is going around.”

Despite all the hardships during their teen years, the past ten years have molded them into fine young adults.

Whittmore and Hale at Law were the best on the West Coast. They’ve even represented a few celebrities.

Isaac worked at Scott’s veterinary clinic. Deaton had retired and signed it over to the confident co-Alpha after he graduated from vet school. A few of their younger pack members worked there too.

Stiles owned and ran a magic shop. For mundanes, it’s a simple occult shop. He sold all the fake charms and necklaces. It was just a front. But to those in the know, they came to him because he was the best. He had grown into his magic and has mastered it over the years.

He relented and sipped at his beverage. Unlike his companions, he could still get tipsy from the wine served. His husband would be upset if he showed up and Stiles was sloshed.

Whittmore and Martin were talking with another high school sweetheart couple that had gotten married. They seemed to be having a good time with the gauge of their laughter and easy body movements.

“Ugh, this sucks, I’d rather be fighting a wendigo than be here,” Stiles laid his head on the white tablecloth. “I’m going to step outside and give Peter a call. If I’m going to be stuck here all evening, I want to show off my husband’s hot ass. I need my arm candy,” the lean man stood up and stretched. “I’ll be back in a few.”

He stopped by the bathroom on the way back in. He admired himself in the mirror. The red button up shirt showed of his amber eyes and made his tie pop. With a sigh, he returned to hell.

As he entered the grand hall again, he watched as Scott and Isaac made a v-line towards Greenburg and his posse. 

He was closer so his human ears picked up bits of the conversation. No wonder his friends looked like they were ready to throw down with their old classmates.

“I can’t believe she’d do that herself,” Mick… Dick, Stiles can’t remember everyone’s name, was rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, how could Jackson let her do that. Look at him. He actually looks happy,” a dark-haired man said. Cooper, Stiles thought that was his name.

It seemed they just noticed the high-powered couple. They, along with Peter, ran a successful law firm. 

“Can you believe she wants to go by Martin. She says she is a man,” Greenburg laughed. “Lydia really lost herself. She used to be so banging hot in high school. I mean they have two kids.”

Stiles cracked his neck as he slinked up to them, “Yes, and they are adorable.”

The couple had a long discussion and they chose to have children before Martin had his hysterectomy. They were born back to back with barely a year in between the brother and sister. Luckily, they had the pack to rely on to help rein in the tiny adorable toddlers.

His two companions joined up, “I see you are still ignorant assholes just like in high school,” Isaac glared at his old classmates.

Martin warned them and made them promise not to wolf out. They’ve seen enough, experienced enough, to know… this would likely happen at the reunion.

It wasn’t a secret. He embraced himself and truly loves himself inside and out now. Jackson was by his side the entire time.

“I mean look at her,” Greenburg waved his hand to the opposite side of the room. 

“Him,” Isaac growled. He wiped his hand down his grey pinstripe suit. He wore a light green shirt and matching tie. 

Jackson wrapped his arm around his husband and kissed him on the temple. 

Martin and Peter made sure their pack was dressed to the nines before attending their ten year reunion.

“It’s gross,” Dick, yeah, Stiles decided his name would now be Dick, spat.

Scott’s knuckles turned white as he clenched them.

“It’s far from it. Martin is happier than he ever has been. Not that it matters,” the veterinarian stated in a low and deep voice. “He’s…” he stuttered. 

Scott closed his eyes and took a breath. 

Stiles picked up as he squeezed his best friend’s bicep. 

“Martin may have been born a female. He lived as a she for years,” Stiles took a step closer to the trio, “but he has embraced his trueself and it happens to be a is a male for Martin.”

“He can’t be a dude,” Cooper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “does he have a dick. Was he born with one.”

Isaac stepped up into the balding man’s personal space, “If I slashed off your balls and dick right now, would you still be a man,” His voice gargled as he held back his growl. 

He jammed his hands in his pockets of his blazer to hide his claws.

“What,” the trio of jerks back off, “dude.” Dick held up his hands, his wine spilling over and down his hand.

“He asked you a question,” Scott's voice was eerily calm.

“But I was born a man and have a cock.”

“What if you had an accident, then how’d you identify? A man or a woman,” Stiles supplied. 

“If I had an accident, I’d still be a guy,” Cooper eyes shifted and sweat started to drip down his forehead.

Stiles sighed, “Guys.”

His two friends stepped back as one to cage in the magic user.

“Look,” he turned to the ignorant fools, “It’s about how you identify. What makes you happy. Yes, Martin used to be Lydia. But, to be truly happy, Lydia embraced himself and changed for himself. He is a happily married successful person. He and Jackson have two wonderful children. Can you all say happy? Are you working your dream jobs” He crosses his arms and glances at Greenburg, “do you even have a job?”

The air on the back of his neck stood up. He knew without looking that his husband had arrived before an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Hale,” the trio sucked in their breath. Everyone knew Peter Hale. 

He is as ruthless in court as in everyday life. 

“It seems some people haven’t done so well over the past ten years,” the born wolf gave them a feral grin.

Greenburg was well known at the local bars. “Still living in your parents basement and living off an allowance,” he arched his signature Hale brow at him.

“Well, if they want to give me money, why should I get a job,” the man huffed and fidgeted in place.

“Hello fellas,” Martin’s voice was deeper than high school. The high-powered married couple joined them.

The long flowing red hair was a buzzcut now and his face was a bit more square. He had a five o’clock shadow. His pink dress shirt was flat against his chest. 

It was the first surgery he had.

“Jackson, does this make you gay,” Dick eyed the ex-caption of the lacrosse team. 

Cooper’s eyes widened and broke away from his friends.

“Martin is it for me. It doesn’t matter. Gay, straight. Who cares? He is the love of my life. It doesn’t matter if he’s a he or a she. Hell, Martin could be an alien with nothing down there. I love my husband and children.” Jackson squeezed his lover closer to him. Martin's eyes sparkled with adoration and love.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Cooper held his hands up, one of them holding a beer bottle, standing off to the side. “I still don’t understand completely, to be honest… but you’re right. Greenburg, you’re a miserable alcoholic. Martin is a happily married, successful person. I promise I’ll work on being more open-minded.” He nodded towards the trans man.

Martin smiled, “I’m glad to hear that. How’s the twins?”

A dopey smile broke out on the man’s face. “They’re great. I might be a single father, but I’d do it all over again to have them.”

Martin grinned. “Yeah, they are worth it.”

“Let’s go mingle with more open-minded people before leaving,” Stiles smiled.

“Yes, goodbye boys,” he waved at them and put his back to them.

As they walked away they heard Dick and Greenburg call out to Cooper. 

“Nah, I think I agree with them. I’m going to talk to other people instead. Bye guys,” the other man replied. 

“I’m sorry I was late, sweetheart,” Peter kissed Stiles on the cheek.

“Good. I’m ready to go,” Stiles mumbled. “Hey, Martin. How about we take this party back to our house.”

Peter had rebuilt the pack house. It had similarities to the original one, but had adjustments to meet their current packs needs. 

“Sounds good,” Martin cocked his head, “It seems we’ve changed one person and we’ve made some more contacts. I call it an overall success.”

Stiles groaned. The main reason he was dragged out. To put out feelers. Find new contacts. People they’d represent and others they’d wouldn’t lift a finger for. 

At least he wouldn’t have to do this again for another ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How did it go? You think the gang handle them well. 
> 
> This was harder than I thought to write it.


End file.
